


Some Sparks Just Don't Catch

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Honest Reflections [6]
Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, lesbian Jordeclan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: They had plans to meet up with an old friend of Declan’s, who happened to be Gansey’s older sister. Jordan liked Gansey; an eccentric fellow, but the type with a heart of gold who would rather walk into traffic than hurt someone on purpose. Apparently his mum ran the political track too, but played for the other team. Which made Jordan really interested in how Declan and Helen Gansey got on. It had to be pretty decent if she was letting this girl along on their shopping trip, and at least Jordan would have help in convincing Declan to try on whatever her heart desired.Aka a shameless excuse to give Declan the girls' day out she deserves.
Relationships: Helen Gansey & Declan Lynch, Helen Gansey & Jordan (Dreamer Trilogy), Jordan/Declan Lynch
Series: Honest Reflections [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796860
Kudos: 12





	Some Sparks Just Don't Catch

**Author's Note:**

> For this entire week (and every day thereafter), I am assuming that all ends well in the Dreamer Trilogy and everyone survives. Written for fourth day of the [TRC wlw Week](https://trc-wlw-week.tumblr.com/), day 4's theme is "Spark/Calm". I couldn't help bringing back my queen, Helen Gansey, and I'm sure she's going to appear at least one more time during this event. I'm so excited about this week's themes, and I hope you enjoy!

Jordan woke up excited for the day. Sneakily, she maneuvered herself out of Declan’s bed and turned all of the alarms off on her phone from the lock screen. Then she crept out to brush her teeth so she could see Matthew off to his summer school classes that day. His eyes brightened when he saw Jorden, and he opened his mouth to say something.

He paused when Jordan held a finger to her lips, then leaned forward the stage whisper, “Is Dec sleeping in?” with no shortage of disbelief.

“Can you believe it?” Jordan whispered back, hand to her mouth. “None of her alarms went off, so she must be.”

With that, Jordan gently herded Matthew through his consumption of cereal and toast, made sure he pulled his lunch from the fridge and stuffed it into his messenger bag. She kissed the top of his head and shooed him out the door, wishing him a good day. Then she set about making Declan’s coffee the way she liked it and putting away the dishes from last night’s dinner that Matthew had washed.

Declan’s coffee had barely been poured when she dashed into the kitchen, boxers hastily thrown on and her bedhead spectacular. “Is Matthew late for school?”

“What d’you take me for, Declan? He set off right on time, don’t worry.”

Declan attempted to push her curls into some kind of order, failing miserably as they all tumbled back around her face. “None of my alarms went off. Not a single one! I could have sworn I set them last night.”

“Truly a tragedy,” Jordan said, without sounding at all like it was a tragedy. “Coffee?” She came over with Declan’s favorite mug, offering it with a smile like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth.

Declan narrowed her eyes. “Are _you_ the reason my alarms didn’t go off?”

“Pshaw, you got some nerve just tossin’ accusations about. I know you take your routines very seriously.” Her eyes danced with laughter.

“I know _you_ think my routines are silly to have on my days off.”

Jordan shrugged. “Nobody’s perfect.” She leaned in to kiss Declan softly, knowing she’d won when Declan immediately leaned in for more. “I’d say we’re damn close at the moment.”

“You’re a menace, but you make good coffee. I’ll allow this offense.”

“What time are we meeting your friend today?”

Declan glanced over at the clock on her microwave. “Noon.”

Pleased, Jordan sank into her lap. “Plenty of time for you to enjoy your coffee and my presence in peace.” She wound her arms around Declan’s neck, making herself comfortable. “Have I mentioned I love when you have days off?”

“I don’t think you actually need to say it.” Declan wound her arm around Jordan’s waist and maneuvered her other hand around to take a sip of coffee.

Already, Jordan could feel the tension slipping out of Declan’s shoulders, and she could feel smug that it didn’t take as long as it used to. As it turned out, Declan Lynch really could relax under the right circumstances, and that didn’t really dissuade Jordan from wanting to turn her alarms off on future days at home. She considered that an effective strategy for treating her woman right. Even with this quiet time alone together, she also looked forward to their adventures later this afternoon. They had plans to meet up with an old friend of Declan’s, who happened to be Gansey’s older sister. Jordan liked Gansey; an eccentric fellow, but the type with a heart of gold who would rather walk into traffic than hurt someone on purpose. Apparently his mum ran the political track too, but played for the other team. Which made Jordan really interested in how Declan and Helen Gansey got on. It had to be pretty decent if she was letting this girl along on their shopping trip, and at least Jordan would have help in convincing Declan to try on whatever her heart desired. Jordan had been waiting for this day since Declan had come out to her at the Barns. It was about time they’d gotten to it.

“You ready for today, love?” Jordan asked, absently gathering up Declan’s hair and combing it back from her face with her fingers.

“You mean am I ready to be shamelessly bullied into dressing rooms for show? I suppose.”

In spite of her casual tone, there was an undercurrent of both eagerness and nerves. Jordan caught it because she was used to hearing it. No one walked the knife edge of hungrily wanting and cautiously holding back like Declan did.

-

As it turned out, Helen Gansey was an incredible ally in the mission to spoil Declan, and Jordan couldn’t be more delighted. They’d just sent her back to the dressing room with an armload of garments. She looked long-suffering, but disappeared around the corner and back into her stall to begin the next round of looks.

“If she thinks she’s suffering now, just wait until we go to my favorite shoe store,” Helen commented, taking a sip of her six dollar, highly customized almond milk latte.

Jordan, sitting cross-legged on a cube ottoman next to her, smirked around her drip coffee appreciatively. “They’ll fit her size, yeah?”

“If they don’t have it on the shelf, they’ll make a special order. But I have found them quite accommodating.”

Jordan liked her far more than she expected, even though she found herself watching the interactions with Declan like a hawk. Call it overprotective, but her girlfriend had seen her fair share of intimate betrayals before, and she would be remiss in her duty if she let it happen again. Interestingly enough, she’d caught enough speculative glances from Helen, as if she were doing the exact same thing. Jordan couldn’t blame her, but it did make her wonder if she was reading more into what those looks, and how Helen watched Declan, than she ought to. Either way, they were on the same side, and Declan felt comfortable enough with both of them to be bullied multiple times into trying on the things she might otherwise have wistfully ignored. Not on Jordan’s or Helen’s watch.

“You know, I like you,” Jordan told her.

Helen arched an immaculately sculpted eyebrow. “Funny, Jordan, I was just thinking the same of you. Declan is quite literally a different person lately. One tends to be cautious.”

“Matter of perspective, I think. She ain’t the type to tip her hand, you know?”

“Pity. At one time, I envisioned us doing what our brothers didn’t have the balls to.”

Jordan played a quick game of connect-the-dots in her head, and the moment it painted the picture, she burst out laughing.

“I haven’t even come out there yet,” Declan’s voice drifted out to them, sounding pouty.

“Hurry up, I’m gettin’ grey hairs waiting out here, beautiful,” Jordan called back.

But she was still snickering at the idea of Ronan and Richard III trying to consummate a Lynch-Gansey alliance. It wouldn’t have surprised her if they had, not that she didn’t think Parrish had turned out to be a smart match. There was no way for her to deny that Helen and Declan would make a lovely power couple themselves, no matter which side of Declan’s transition they would have been on.

“No offense, but that ship might’ve sailed into my port.”

“None taken,” Helen shrugged. “Some sparks just don’t catch. I’ll either sink my claws into the right one, or corrupt the throne myself. The bar is quite high, in any case.”

“I’m sure she’d be flattered.”

So Jordan hadn’t misread it, but she didn’t have to shank Declan’s friend when she wasn’t looking. Helen treated the whole situation fairly reasonable; probably more so than Jordan herself might have, but she came from more volatile stock than some girls. She chugged the rest of her coffee just in time for Declan to step out of the dressing room in a lovely dark green dress that made Jordan a little more thirsty than her coffee could quench. A glance out of the corner of her eye told her Helen also approved of the look, and once more she was glad for an ally who seemed quite invested in Declan’s happiness as a friend.

However, that didn’t stop a greedy little part of Jordan from speaking up.

“There’s my girl,” she praised Declan’s bravery, “lookin’ smashin’ as fuck.”

Helen smirked, knowing the nuances for what they were.

They both appreciated the way Declan’s cheeks flushed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found at my [TRC blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com) or my [spicy TRC blog](http://athoughtfulking.tumblr.com). Feel free to come say hello or make a request, if you like. Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> [Honest Reflections main story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566651/chapters/56539102)   
>  [HR/trans Declan aesthetic board](https://www.pinterest.com/crimsonchimera/inspiration/hrdeclan/)


End file.
